


So Close…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, So Close…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s thoughts as he accepts his bracelet back from Justin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close…

Title: So Close…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 27 – So Close…  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian’s thoughts as he accepts his bracelet back from Justin…

**So Close…**

It’s taking all my will not to pull him back into my arms. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to let him walk away again, but I have to. It’s for his own good, he needs to find his way on his own, even if my heart is breaking. I just wish he’d tell me he’s happy, but he seems so sad, or tell me he’s sad and wants to come home.

The silence is maddening, as we stand and stare at one another. It’s so obvious that we’re both so unhappy, yet neither one of us is willing to admit it. God, he looks so beautiful, and I wish I knew what it was that he really wanted. We used to be able to read each other so well, and now it’s all a mystery…

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your boyfriend?”

Did I just say that? Do I really want him to leave?

“Yeah…”

I stand there as he turns and walks down the stairs. I hear the voice in my head screaming ‘Don’t Go!’ But I can’t move, I’m paralyzed, and I can’t form the words…

And then he’s gone… Again… 

I’m such a fool…

The End


End file.
